deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalacticAttorney/Fanservice TN Tournament!
This idea was spawned in chat and it evolved into a serious thing. Here we go. So, this isn't your average thumbnail tournament. It's something greater, something wilder, something... pervier. Welcome to the first-ever Fanservice Thumbnail Tournament. The rules are simple: 1. Each participant will have a week to complete their thumbnail for that specific round before they are disqualified for inactivity. 2. The winners will be determined by popular vote. 3. Porn and hentai are strictly banned from thumbnails unless heavily cropped or censored. Okay, now that we have sixteen participants, it's time to get this show on the road! ROUND ONE ROUND ONE THEME: '''Make a fanservice thumbnail involving your opponent's waifu/husbando! RoaringRexe vs. 5555thExplosionMage Lordy.jpg|Rex I still think Esdeath as terrifying and I will never love the character.png|Mage '''RESULTS: '''Mage 15, Rex 5. Mage proceeds to winner's bracket, Rex proceeds to loser's bracket. Gogeta46power vs. Breeky Yup.png|Gogeta IMG 3429.jpg|Breeky '''RESULTS: Gogeta 12, Breeky 8. Gogeta proceeds to winner's bracket, Breeky proceeds to loser's bracket. Pikart767 vs. Dio the Ludicolo Gianttransforminggunswithnoicestyle.png|Pikart Phosphora vs Mikoto fanservice.jpeg|Dio RESULTS: Pikart 18, Dio 3. Pikart proceeds to winner's bracket, Dio proceeds to loser's bracket. WarpyNeko930 vs. Christianthepupbot AhsleyVSStar.png|Warp Deleting this file right after.png|Chris RESULTS: '''19 Warp, 0 Chris. Warp proceeds to winner's bracket, Chris proceeds to loser's bracket. GoldenAura2016 vs. ThunderbladeX PicsArt 01-11-07.30.20.jpg|Gold Daisy vs Scout.png|Thunder '''RESULTS: 1 Gold, 17 Thunder. Thunder proceeds to winner's bracket, Gold proceeds to loser's bracket. DENSTIFY1 vs. Commander Ghost I need to just cease.PNG|Den Camilla VS Panty Anarchy (Fanservice Edition).png|Ghost RESULTS: '''Den 14, Ghost 7. Den proceeds to winner's bracket, Ghost proceeds to loser's bracket. Quauntonaut vs. GmeaThe1 My name is oliver queen.png|Quaunt Palu VS Rosa.png|Gmea '''RESULTS: '''Quaunt 11, Gmea 12. Gmea proceeds to winner's bracket, Quaunt proceeds to loser's bracket. Tewn Lonk vs. BakaLord Blemished dignity.png|Tewn FUCK ME JER-i mean guzma.png|Baka '''RESULTS: '''Tewn 6, Baka 15. Baka proceeds to winner's bracket, Tewn proceeds to loser's bracket. Well done to all Round One participants! '''ROUND TWO: Round Two Winner's Bracket Theme: '''Your fanservice thumbnail must be male-exclusive. No girls allowed! '''Round Two Loser's Bracket Theme: '''Your fanservice thumbnail must include some kind of animal. This can range from a typical animal to something like a Pokemon. '''REMINDER: Now that the two brackets have been established, the tournament is in ELIMINATION STYLE! If you lose, you're done for good, so give it your all! Winner's Bracket: Gogeta46power vs. WarpyNeko930 I WANNA DIE.png|Gogeta LinkVsCloud.png|Warp RESULTS: '''Gogeta 5, Warp 13. Gogeta is eliminated and Warp moves on to the next round. GmeaThe1 vs. BakaLord Dunkeroni and Cheese.png|Gmea|link=Gmea 2 to the 1 to the 1 to the wew.png|Baka '''RESULTS: Gmea 12, Baka 5. Baka is eliminated and Gmea moves on to the next round. DENSTIFY1 vs. ThunderbladeX Fucking sweaty superheroes.PNG|Den I AM IN PAIN.png|Thunder RESULTS: '''Den 13, Thunder 1. Thunder is eliminated and Den moves on to the next round. Pikart767 vs. 5555thExplosionMage Masta dis for you.png|Pikart Mage did not post a TN before the deadline. Pikart automatically advances to the next round. '''Loser's Bracket: RoaringRexe vs. Breeky IggyVSBlakeLewdI'mSorryGod.jpg|Rex Breeky drops out. Rex automatically proceeds to the next round. Dio the Ludicolo vs. Commander Ghost Shedinja vs Sans ahegao.jpeg|Dio I Don't know anymore....png|Ghost RESULTS: 'Dio 6, Ghost 14. Dio is eliminated and Ghost moves on to the next round. GoldenAura2016 vs. Quauntonaut PicsArt 01-25-06.00.57.jpg|Gold Welcome to the rice fields.png|Quaunt '''RESULTS: ' Gold 5, Quaunt 6. Gold is eliminated and Quaunt moves on to the next round. Christianthepupbot vs. Tewn Lonk Furries.png|Chris Tewn did not post a TN before the deadline. Chris automatically advances to the next round. Congratulations to all Round 2 winners! '''ROUND THREE: Round Three Winner's Bracket Theme: '''Boys vs Girls! Your fanservice TN must be a boy vs girl matchup. '''Round Three Loser's Bracket Theme: '''Your fanservice thumbnail must include girls with a large bust, or as the common man would phrase it, "big tits." '''Winner's Bracket: WarpyNeko930 vs. Pikart767 RoyVsCinderFanservice.png|Warp Piratesay.png|Pik RESULTS: '''Warp 6, Pik 8. Warp is eliminated and Pik moves on to the final round. GmeaThe1 vs. DENSTIFY1 Sakuya VS Jojo.png|Gmea I feel unclean.PNG|Den '''RESULTS: '''Gmea 8, Den 3. Den is eliminated and Gmea moves on to the final round. '''Loser's Bracket: RoaringRexe vs. Quauntonaut LeoneVSYang.jpg|Rex Quaunt drops out. Rex automatically moves on to the final round. Commander Ghost vs. Christianthepupbot The Struggle was real.png|Ghost I'm rooting for you Ghost.png|Chris RESULTS: ''' Ghost 7, Chris 5. Chris is eliminated and Ghost moves on to the final round. Well done to all Round 3 participants! '''ROUND 4: FINAL ROUND! For the final round, there will be no defining theme! It's a Free-For-All! Make whatever kind of fanservice thumbnail you want! WINNER'S BRACKET: Pikart767 vs. GmeaThe1 Final Rounda letsa go.png|Pik Aya VS Morrigan.png|Gmea ''' '''RESULTS: Pik 9, Gmea 8. Pik is the champion of the winner's bracket! LOSER'S BRACKET: RoaringRexe vs. Commander Ghost Chun-LiVSJolyne.jpg|Rex I did a thing......png|Ghost ' '''RESULTS:' Rex 13, Ghost 3. Rex is the champion of the loser's bracket! Thank you and well done to everyone who participated! Category:Blog posts